bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Archmage Haile
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820318 |no = 8438 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 214 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 54 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109 |normal_distribute = 8, 6, 7, 8, 6, 7, 9, 10, 8, 11, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 2, 3, 4, 2, 5, 6, 7, 6, 5, 7, 8, 6, 7, 12, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |sbb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 4, 6, 4, 5, 6, 5, 6, 4, 5, 13, 10, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |sbb2_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 4, 6, 4, 5, 6, 5, 6, 4, 5, 13, 10, 8 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |ubb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 5, 3, 4, 5, 4, 8, 7, 6, 5, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born into a lowly house of the Scholar Caste, Haile's prodigious combat and magical abilities drew the attention of the Mages Council, who promptly placed her under the tutelage of the Archmage. Young, eager and restless, it was ironically Haile's own brashness that set her on a very different path in life. Had she obeyed her mentor's instructions and remained in Myrranthia, it was very likely that she'd eventually inherit her mentor's title of Archmage, a position only held by the Deva's most powerful and accomplished mage. In her quest for fame and glory, Haile's reckless pursuit of knowledge and power coupled with her startling naivety towards matters of the world, would have made her a dangerous foe for the Morokai. As her powers grew, the irrational disdain and hate towards the Morokai that was sown into all Deva children would grow. And once her powers have fully matured, Haile would become a prominent Champion of the Deva and a terrifying bane to the Morokai. Perhaps we should all be thankful that this brilliant but silly girl opened her eyes to the world. And perhaps a very little someone might become a "big sister" after all. |summon = I am the Champion of the Deva. My faith to the Emperor and our people is unquestionable! |fusion = Impressive! Your wise counsel belies your years...an asset worthy of the Deva! |evolution = These filthy mongrels refute our Emperor's right to rule. Come my bretren, let them argue with the tip of our spears! |hp_base = 5616 |atk_base = 2492 |def_base = 2198 |rec_base = 2134 |hp_lord = 8024 |atk_lord = 3560 |def_lord = 3141 |rec_lord = 3049 |hp_anima = 9141 |rec_anima = 2751 |atk_breaker = 3858 |def_breaker = 2843 |def_guardian = 3439 |rec_guardian = 2900 |def_oracle = 2992 |rec_oracle = 3496 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 55 |ls = Frigid Supremacy |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, 150% boost to Spark damage, greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge & reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 40% drop rate, fills 2-4 BC & 20% reduction |bb = Aeternus Glace |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, greatly boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 180% parameter boost, 40% drop rate, fills 12 BC each turn, fills 5-8 BC when hit & 50% efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Saphir Tempestas |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction |sbbnote = 180% parameter boost, 160% Spark, fills 14 BC instantly, fills 3-4 BC on Spark & 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 20 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 20 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |sbb2_sp = true |ubb = Crystal Solstice |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction from all elemental types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 400% parameter boost and Spark damage, 150% drop rate, fills 100 BC & 100% mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Dame of the Eternal Ice |esitem = Glacies Staff |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Glacies Staff is equipped, considerably boosts BB gauge each turn for all allies, considerably boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount & considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |esnote = Fills 5 BC for all allies, 100% Spark after 15 Sparks & 25% reduction |evofrom = 820317 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Huge BB Atk boost |omniskill3_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill4_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB's boost to BC, HC drop rate effect |omniskill5_2_note = +10% boost. 50% boost total |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances SBB's probable Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill5_3_note = +10% chance. 60% chance total |omniskill5_4_sp = 60 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes effect to SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 700% multiplier |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds considerable boost to Atk, Def, Rec to Water types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 130% boost |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Haile5 }}